FIG. 1A illustrates a standard feminine hygiene product in the form of a tampon and FIG. 1B illustrates typical individual packaging for tampons. A tampon may be carried by a person in their hand, a purse or other handbag, or in a clothing pocket. However, individually carried feminine hygiene products provide little or no discretion or privacy because such products are easily noticeable due to their minimal and recognizably packaging. Furthermore, individually carried feminine hygiene products have little protection from damage such as bending or crushing, since the products are minimally packaged in paper or thin plastic wrapping as shown in FIG. 1B.